Eire
by Maoiliosa23
Summary: This is the story of a young Ranger named Findecano Surion who is searching for his destiny. Along the way he makes friends and defeats many evils. His biggest challenge is yet to come. * All characters and Land names are ours, story infulenced by JRR Tolkin's Lord of the Rings Written with ad90star5
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was the 3rd Age of the Land of Eire.

It had been 500 years since the land was split between Men, Elves and Dwarves.

In the Northern winter City of Prestodia lived the Rangers. They were descendants of Men from long ago. Granted with long life they have been known to live for over 200 years and never age a day over 40. It is thought that the destiny of Men lies within the Great city but many believe it lies in the wilderness. These Men are known as the the Wandering Rangers. In the South lay the lands of Sarlemia where the Dark Elves lived. They were once a peaceful race that lived with the Grey Elves, however their hatred for Men separated them from the rest. They were Banished from the lands of the Grey Elves, and created the kingdom of Sarlemia where they have lived for 400 years, destroying all Men that dare enter. The Grey Elves live to the East, side by side with the Wood Elves. Their homeland is known as Idendril and is situated in the side of the Great Mountains. Below in the Valley winds the River Ithillien which creates the boarder between Idendril and Bel Ami the land of the Wood Elves. Bel Ami is built high in the trees of the Ancient Halime Forest which stetches as far as the eye can see. From the outside you would not know it was there but once inside the thick forest it is hard to miss. The trees are lined with silver lights that show the paths up and down the many trees lighting the way for those who venture through. The Dwarves, although not seen very often, live in the many hills and mountains of the West. They do not venture out so there is not a lot known about them, however it is known is that they are short and live underground. It is said that they are no taller than children and both men and women have great beards. Their halls are meant to be breath-taking but no one has managed to see inside one.

Our story begins in Prestodia where a young ranger named Findecano Surion and his wolf companion Ailclaw, was heading to confront the High Lords and Stewards in the Great hall. Prestodia was a Great City of Man and spanned many Miles on all sides. It's walls, made of thick Ice protected it's people from the outside world and all evil that could occur. Getting from one place to another was difficult, even with a horse but Findecano could find his way anywhere. Reaching the Great Hall Findecano entered, walking straight up to the High Lords and Stewards.

"What is it that you want young ranger?" Lord Barathene asked.

"I wish to become a wandering Ranger. I want to see the world and all it's wonders. I want to help those that need it. Most of all I want to seek out my destiny. I feel I am mean't for something more, something that I can not find in this City."

"You are a ranger and it is know that all rangers will find their destiny here in Prestodia. You are young Findecano and therefore your life as a ranger has just begun. Do not be in such a hurry to find your destiny, and place in life, we live for over 200 years remember. We have plenty of time for that."

With that Findecano stormed out of the Great Hall, Ailclaw following close behind.

"We will show them! Let's go!"

Findecano walked towards his home. Once there he put on his leather belt, his great sword Haleborg hanging at his waist. He Threw on his Cloak and boots sliding a thin hunting dagger in his right boot.

"Ailclaw we leave tonight. Stay here!" he said to his wolf as he left to scout a way out of the main wall.

On his return he found Ailclaw asleep in the corner but as he walked towards the wolf it appeared to notice him and woke from its sleep.

"Lets go...quiet now" he said to Ailclaw as they left. They walked towards the main wall taking all the back roads and sticking to the shadows. At the edge of the city there ran a sewer system. It was here that Findecano had found a way out where no guards where going to see them. Unfortunately it mean't getting very dirty but the yearning to be free was stronger than the worry of being dirty. Findecano and Ailclaw made their way though the winding tunnels and finally came out on the other side of the main wall. They quickly ran towards the forest to take cover.

"Where should we go Ailclaw? I have always wanted to visit the Elves in Idendril. Lets head East."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ireth Lossehelin was sitting perched upon her throne, her pet Hesthager was snoozing on her lap. She stroked her miniature* dragon as it slept, thinking back to the days of old. She was born in the land of the Dark Elves, Sarlemia, and was daughter to the high Elves Caldringa and Marianath. She was loved by all. Born under a New Moon she blessed with powerful magic and was unique to all other Dark Elves. Being young and foolish she thought it was such a great game to play tricks on her friends and family. Some of her tricks were funny but others ended badly, and it was one of these bad tricks that made her the way she is now. On this one particular day, when she was walking through the woods of Wolfsoul she came across a Nimph who showed her a new trick. This trick was so much fun she decided to run straight home and play it on her parents. The setting was perfect, there were many of her parents highborn friends gathered round and they were all so happy to see her.

Ducking under the table she placed a little black woolen doll under her parents seats. One for each of them. She sat back at her seat and muttered something under her breath. All of a sudden her parents stood up and started dancing even though there was no music.

"Ireth! Is this one of your tricks again?" Her mother asked.

Ireth giggled to herself and whispered something else. Her parents stopped and turned and walked a few paces away. Once they were two metres away they turned and faced each other again. Then something happened that Ireth didn't expect. They started to fight each other. Ireth whispered some more but nothing happened her parents wouldn't stop.

"Ireth!" someone yelled "This has gone far enough! Stop this instance!"

"I can't!" she said."Nothing I do works."

"Ireth! Please!" her father pleaded.

All of a sudden her mother pulled out a dagger and her father did the same. They fought and fought until suddenly at the same time they slashed out at each other. Both were fatally injured and only survived for a couple of days. As it was Ireth's fault all the other Dark Elves decided it was best to banish her. She would no longer be allowed anywhere near the City of Sarlemia and would not inherit her parents rule. The rule of Sarlemia would be given to her Cousin Zarathena. So she left, never to turn back upon the world she knew.

As her anger grew so did her power and Ireth was disturbed from her thoughts.

"I will return one day Hesthager" she said stroking her dragon "I will return home!". She stood and walked to the centre of the room where there was a small round podium. On top sat a silver mirror. As she looked into it she could see the lands of Eire. Everyday she could watch the world. Watch it play at her figure tips. She could see all the goodness disappearing from this pathetic world and the darkness growing in the shadows stronger and stronger. As she watched everything was normal but then she noticed someone was out of place. There was a strange man wandering the path to the Lands of Idendril.

"What have we got here," she said to herself watching the lonely man.

Findecano was walking slowly along the path that led East into Idendril. On one side there were fields as far as the eye could see and on the other ran a river leading to the raggered Mountains. As Findecano looked ahead he saw a something forming, was green and hazy with rolling hills that turned into Mountains, for he knew that is where the Gray Elves live. The river which he could not recall its name, is what separated the Gray Elves and the Wood Elves. Findecano did not care what kind of Elf he met, as long it was an Elf of some sort.

Ailclaw ran ahead, Findecano could tell that he was enjoying being able to run free, away from the city and its citizens. Findecano loved seeing him like this. He could tell that the wolf was being himself. The wolf looked happy, happier than he had seen him in a very long time.

"No wolf should be locked behind walls, hey Ailclaw" He said as Ailclaw bounded back with his kill.

* Miniature dragons only grow to be as big as a house cat. They are very rare creatures and do not normally take a fancy to Elves, Men or Dwarves. They were hunted long ago and were thought to be extinct until the Dark Elves discovered a few living South of their boarders in the Concave Mountains.


End file.
